


I Want Your Beautiful Soul Mark

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: A fanfic inspired by that one moment when jackson sings beautiful soul to mark





	

Jackson was running around the living-room getting everything ready for mark's birthday the rest of got7 went out to eat so jackson could surprise mark jackson had put a chair in the middle of the living-room for mark to sit in when he got back from his walk the music was ready and everything was perfect jackson hard the door open and close

Mark: I'm back.

_Show time_

mark walked in to the now dark living-room  
mark: anyone home

Right then the light comes on and out jeeps Jackson.

Jackson: SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK

mark was shocked jackson did all this just for him how could anyone be so lucky

Mark: think you so much jackson.

Jackson: don't think me just yet.

Mark: why.

Jackson: Because I Didn't give You your present yet.

Mark: okay.

Jackson: so sit down and enjoy your present.

Mark took his set wondering what Jackson was doing with the music player but when the music started playing mark was shocked again the music that was playin was to jesse mccartney's beautiful soul Jackson looked at mark with a smile

Jackson: this one's for you mark.

Jackson: "i don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul I know that you are something special to you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed then I hope you'll see the heart in me I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul your the one I wanna chase your the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul you might need time to think it over but I'm just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance I will never make you cry c'mon let's try I don't another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul your the one I wanna chase your the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul am I crazy for wanting you maybe do you think you could want me too I don't want to waste your time do you see things the way I do I just wanna know that you feel it to their is nothing left to hide I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul Your the one I wanna chase your the one I wanna hold I won't another minute go to waste I want you and your soul I don't want another pretty face I just anyone one to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul".

Jackson: happy birthday mark I love you.

Mark got up from his Chair And give jackson the biggest hug ever

Jackson: I love you mark.

Mark: I love you to jackson.

Jackson and Mark spent the rest of the night watching movies and cuddling on the couch


End file.
